To cope with the busy lifestyle of modern people, various smart mobile devices occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. For example, personal digital assistants (PDA), PDA phones and smart phones not only have various functions of conventional communication device, but provide a user with functions of writing documents, transceiving e-mails, browsing websites or even using instant messaging software through a windows operating system built therein.
Along with widespread of the smart mobile devices, the user has become accustomed to handle daily routine by using diversified application programs provided by the mobile device. A calendar is provided for a user to record events occurred in the past or to be occurred in the future and set reminders for the future events to facilitate opportune handling, and a note is provided for a user to record details of current things at anytime and anywhere so as to facilitate later inquiry.
However, the current note and calendar in the mobile devices are both independent applications without association there between. Therefore, when the user intends to add a note in the notebook to the calendar, the user has to manually copy and paste the note, and has no consciousness about the association between the note and the event in the calendar in writing the note.